The Night of Legacy
by Akira and Sora
Summary: The night that Zanarkand was destroyed was a night of legacy for the Blitz family, as they were one by one teleported through time and space to a thousand years in the future. This is their story.
1. Alley's Journey

The Night of Legacy  
  
  
Okay man, here's my disclaimer! We do not own FFX. We wish we did, but we don't!  
  
  
This story is just some of our wild crazy ideas! It's what would happen if Tidus had some brothers and sisters! So here it goes!   
  
Zanarkand: Tidus's time   
  
Alley Blitz paused at the top of the pit, her cold azure eyes scanning the scene below. She quickly scooped out her route down, and decided what to do after analyzing the scene. Okay, she thought to herself, easy as pie! There was a few attack dogs, motion detectors, and some cameras. Hmmm, which ones to take out first? It was easy enough to decide, she slid down into the pit, her eyes alert for any change in movement.   
  
She quickly dropped down into the pit and her feet met the ground, she took a quick right towards the attack dogs. They leapt at her as soon as they smelled her, they were vicious killers. She jumped to the left and let the dog land on the floor in a heap, since it could not see so well it hit its head on the wall. After that she quietly took care of the other dogs, she smiled a coy grin. This was going to be too easy, and cheap to do, considering what she was going to be paid.   
  
Then she moved on to the cameras, throwing some daggers into the lenses. The cameras immediately cut off throughout the pit and building above, because they were on a net electronic loop. Pretty stupid once you thought about it, if you take one out, you take them all out. Next she quickly thought up a way to get rid of the motion detectors. She took out her cutting laser the size of an Inova flashlight, and made holes in the wires to stop the power to the motion detectors.   
  
Finally she stepped up to the center of the pit and  
muttered, "That was way too easy!" Just as she was picking up the Gem Shard that she had come to steal, she heard a voice echo out of the building above, "Lady Blitz, you are correct to think that it was too easy, because I would like for you to meet my new toy, the Red Devil!" The voice said, as a large red machina lobbed out of an alcove that she had not seen.   
  
"Oh Crap!" Alley muttered as she looked for a way out. She then remembered the Grappling Hook she had on her belt. She took in a large gasp of air and ran up the Red Devil's back, jumping, doing a backflip in midair and sending the Hook up to the top of the pit. As it grabbed hold, she pulled herself to the top of the pit. She gazed down with a devious smile down at the pit, "Bye Sean, see you next time you obtain a Gem Shard!" Alley smiled to herself as she heard Sean's muffled curse words from the bottom of the pit, she walked through the building unmolested by the guards. Whom she had conveniently knocked out on her way in.   
  
Alley quickly drove to her meeting point, here she would meet Kronos Leon. Kronos was a gangster, and a black market trader. She had obtained the rare Gem Shard that he had requested, if she met his request she would be reward a large sum of gil. That is if she survived this encounter. She loaded her gun, and strapped a few extra rounds onto her belt. Alley then pulled into an abandoned parking garage that the local hospital used for a dump grounds, the hospital knew it was illegal. But who would care, it was just like Sin City any ways? She stepped out of her sleek car, brushing back her short auburn hair. Alley stooped  
down for a moment and checked her face in the side-view  
mirror of her care and applied a fresh coat of crimson  
lipstick. She smiled to herself, it was time to apply the charm. She then applied another coat of mascara to bring out her china blue eyes, and applied a fresh coat of powder to her cheeks. She was ready, Alley looked down at her black leather clothes and made sure she looked all right. And then reached into the car and drew out a black trench coat, cow hide of course. This was to cover up all of her weapons, no need for Kronos to see her weapons till she had the money. Then of course she would assassinate him, and take her money and her Gem Shard for herself. This brought the say characteristic, stereotype coy Blitz smile to her face, assassinating her superiors was what she dreamed of at  
night.   
  
Alley entered the parking garage, and put on her sunglasses. No point in him seeing her eyes that clearly, at least not till she wanted him to. She would use her natural charm and grace to subdue him into submission of the money he owed her. Plus the glasses were computerized, she could see infra-red and see life signs. If a heart was beating within three thousand feet, Alley Blitz could see it clearly with those sun glasses. She spotted a clear strong heart-beat two hundred feet to her left. She approached the tall figure, and pretended to brush back a stray bang of hair from her face. When she was really adjusting her glasses to night vision. Alley smiled as she approached the tall, dark, handsome stranger. Whom many people called by his false name, Kronos Leon. Mobster till the end, his figure was strong against the ebon night as she walked up to him. Her boots clicking against the floor, slightly echoing in the concrete parking garage.   
  
Kronos walked up to her, his eyes dark in the night. But yet they burnt with an evil sort of fire, a fire that brought shudders to her heart and soul. He looked at her bitterly, as if he had somehow lost the youth of which he appeared of. Leon could not be more then thirty she noticed, and his strong frame and features supported the face that he was excellent physical condition. A formidable enemy, one whom may beat her finally after all of years of fighting on the streets. Kronos's suit seemed expensive in it's make, flawlessly smooth. As if it was made of the finest cloths, yet it had a sleek appearance that made him look handsome. His black hair fell to the tops of his ears,  
and sort of made waves in the front. A devious smile on his thin lips, "You must be Rowan Zendell, do you have my Gem Shard?"   
Alley smiled, Kronos hadn't done his homework. If he had, he would know there was no such person named Rowan Zendell. A fatal, foolish mistake on his part. Well, maybe fatal if she had her way at it.   
"Yes, I might have your Gem Shard. But I want to see the Gil before I tell you where it is."   
Kronos frowned to himself, and accepted the deal with a curt nod of his head. He snapped his fingers, two patrons of his walked forward with two briefcases.   
"Open them, show Miss. Zendell her money." He commanded  
rather sullenly, they did so. The cases were opened and Gil Credits drifted idly to the dirty floor of the garage. Leon nodded at the men again, they began to pick up the Gil.   
  
Alley was shocked, her glasses had failed to work! How could they fail? Kronos smiled an evil shrewd smile, and took the glasses off her face.   
"Nice glasses, Miss. Blitz. Never thought of the dead being able to carry briefcases did you?"   
The dead! She thought to herself, how could she contemplate such nonsense. There was no way the dead could walk, no way the dead could carry briefcases, no way they could pick up Gil. It was impossible, yet something at the pit of her stomach told her he was telling the truth. Plus, how did he know her name. It shocked her that he could even learn it, her family was basically shadows that drifted in and out of generations of other families. How could he find out information about people that were unrecorded, the only two family members of hers that had ever been public had been her father and brother, Jecht and Tidus Blitz.   
  
Kronos smiled, taking her slight pale chin in his hand. He drew her face upwards to look him in the eyes, "Such a lovely creature..... Too bad you have to die, you should of never got evolded with my plans. I also thank you my dear, for bringing me the last and fabled Gem Shard to me. It was a great service that you have done for my family." He mummered softly to her, taking his other hand and reaching into her trench coat pocket taking out the mythical creature. Its many facets shimmered in the pale moonlight, he turned away from her and put the shard in the pocket of his stylish suit. His figure was very striking against the moonlight, from the tip of his head to his well furbished loafers he seemed the perfect gentleman. He turned back to her, and spoke softly once more taking one step forward to every step backward she took.   
"Miss. Blitz, do you have any last words, rites, or wishes?"   
He cunningly said as he kept pressing her backwards, "Yes, I have some last words you sick evil man! When my brother's hear about this they'll come after you, and your entire psychopathic family!"   
"I doubt that my dear, you never told a soul about Kronos Leon and his enterprises, the thing is that they will never find your body, they will never even hear from you again. All they will know is that you will have vanished from the earth, without a clue to where you have gone. You know too much, and knowing too much is very dangerous to my family, and me. And it is also very dangerous to your family as well, they shall also start disappearing. Starting with your sister, and her friend Mr. Auron. Are they not your caregivers, Miss. Blitz? Are they not the ones that trust you with all their hearts, but yet they are so stupid as to trust you that you would never join illegal trading on the black market? For your betrayal of your siblings and guardians you shall die, your soul shall be sent to the  
farplane. It is now your time to die, Miss. Blitz." Alley thought to herself, what in the world was a farplane, and what was he talking about. And how did he know about Auron, Auron was just her sister, Aura's friend whom had taken care of all of their family during tough times.   
  
"No it isn't, if I'm going to die any ways tell me your plans so I won't die a curious woman!"   
"Fine, you know how a Gem Shard can be used as a powerful weapon?"   
She nodded, "Everyone knows that Gem Shards are the best in bombs! Only an idiot wouldn't!"   
"Good, you may be smarter then you look. But did you know that Gem Shards are only found in nature. And that they are living breathing creatures, but with so slow of metabolisms that they mate only once every thousand years?"   
Alley shook her head no, she had never been a whiz in  
biology. Apparently this man was ingenious, and infamous. "Maybe not so smart after all," he mummered. Turning around to look at the moon, he continued.   
"My family has been hoarding Gem Shards for several  
generations now, I have managed to do what no one else in my family has ever done though. I have managed to speed their mating up, they now mate every ten years. And I need just one more Gem Shard to complete the number, you see I need an even number and I have an odd. They won't mate if one of their number doesn't have a mate..... That's where this Gem Shard comes in, it will double the number of Gem Shard I have. Thank you Miss. Blitz for your charitable contribution to the Leon family, Goodnight."   
  
As Kronos turned her hand shot out and snatched the Gem Shard from his pocket. She quickly turned her body, and looked down. Leon had managed to back her up a catwalk leading to a large vat of Liquid Nitrogen, this had been how he had planned to kill her without any evidence point to him. The Nitrogen would erase all tracks of him connecting him to her, if she was ever found it would be said it was a tragic accident. And the hospital would be to blame for having dumped an open vat of dangerous Liquid Nitrogen in a parking garage. Kronos would of gotten away with the crime and the Gem Shard, a profitable night would of been his instead of her's.   
  
Kronos looked at her, his eyes were senile as he dived towards her. She backed further towards the vat, her feet tripping on the wire mesh of the catwalk. Could she give up her life in order for him not to obtain another Gem Shard, would she? Alley finally arrived at the edge of the vat, the Nitrogen was steaming up frozen mists towards her and she started to shiver. Leon meanwhile made his way up the catwalk his face contorted with his violent anger, he took a gun from his belt and aimed it at her. He yelled, almost  
roaring at her.   
"Give me that Gem Shard, now! Or else..... I'll shoot you. Then push your body in the vat, if you do give the Gem Shard though I'll spare your life. I'll even enlist you in my private army..... You could become rich, and famous and do whatever you like from now on. You will never have to resent your father and brother ever again for their easy lifes....." His voice and face became soothing and calm as he tried to obtain the Gem Shard by kind words. But it would never work on Alley Blitz, she looked down her booted heels were on the edge of the vat. All she had to do was will herself over the edge, and the Gem Shard would never be his. Alley closed her eyes and spread her arms as she fell into the freezing vat of Liquid Nitrogen, she looked like an angel as she sunk to the bottom the vat. Almost forever frozen in a state of pure ice. 


	2. Devin's Journey

The winds were quiet, and the breeze calm. Noise seemed to drift in and out, as if he was in a semi-conscience state of mind. He could still hear the echoes of the screams and the terror..... he could still see the past, the present, and the near future. What was he to make of it all? Pale winterblue eyes opened, like they had already several million times in his young life. But he met a sight unknown and unbecoming to his delicate mind.   
  
Had he had the foresight to believe in himself and had he not tried to get away he would of never landed in this situation. Now young Devin was in more trouble then he had been when it had all started. He knew not where he was, or when he was. All he knew was that he was safe here, and he was in a warm nice bed. Devin opened his eyes, it took quite awhile for them to focus but when they did he smiled. All of that had been a dream, the terror he had felt was false. Nothing could harm him, not here at least, not at Zanarkand's best private school, The Bay of Manarka's Best and Finest Private School for Boys. Devin sat up in his rather comfy bed and took in his surroundings, a storm was coming in. That was most likely the source of his nightmares, as it always had been. Unlike his siblings, the sea was a source of dread. He could stand the ocean, it made him feel overwhelmed. And yet, he could not help but to be fascinated by the gentle ebb of the tides. And the subtle crashes and crests of the azure waves.   
  
Devin could close his eyes and picture the sea; the way the houseboat would drift on the ocean in the storm. And the thick brine that stuck to the bottom of its hull, and the way his sister, Aura would laugh and hold him in her arms, when he had been little of course. And yet, he could still here the serene gentle laugh of his mother. And the roar of his father's anger, Jecht's own undoing. Devin shook his head as if he was calling fonder memories of his slight childhood. All that would come was the color of his sister's eyes. They were darker then the sea, almost as dark as the megacosm. In her eyes there shone a light that was unreachable, and yet undefinable. It was as if, Aura had lived in a different world all of her life. As if her whole existence had been a dream, and he had just woke up from it. It was as if he had been in the desert, and had been running towards a mirage. Or a fata morgana, a vision, a fabrication, a pigment of his own imagination. Yet he reached towards his nightstand, and felt for the picture of his family, he held it up in the moonlight making his way towards the window. In the picture was his sisters, Alley and Aura, his two brothers, Leo and Tidus. And Auron who stood beside his sister quietly, sad shadows covering his face. They could never get a decent picture of Auron, his face seemed oddly shaped and shadows played across it most of the time.   
  
In the reflection of his sister's cosmic eyes, he noticed something strange in the ocean. Devin turned, his eyes first focusing on the sky. The stars were out, and the moon shone down making the sea reflect the cosmopolitan view mingle with Zanarkand's metropolitan reflection on the calm waters. Devin's winterblue eyes drifted to the horizon, the place where the sea and ebon night met there stood a thunderstorm. He could see the lightning coming down in blue streaks of light, hitting the water with tremendous heat and force. In the distance, he could hear the thunder melding in with The Hymn of the Fayth. His eyes focused on something that could not be explained in logical terms. It seemed to be a orb of water..... The reflection of the electrical storm shone upon it, it was as if the phenomena was made of the elements. The bolts of lightning reflected on its surface, it seemed to be made of water, the lights of Zanarkand looked like fire reflecting on a lake, and the wind stirred in its wake.   
  
Devin could not take his eyes off the object, he was mesmerized by the sheer size and the obminsty of the object. His eyes widened as the orb took its course towards his home, toward the Blitzball staduim possed out in the water. Where he knew his brother, Tidus would be playing a game at this very moment. The lights of the stadium were unwavered, they still glowed happily on the surface of the sea. And if he listened closely he could hear the cheers of Tidus's fans, all of whom would met their fate on this night of legacy. Suddenly, the city burst into flames! Burning, seething, searing, with colossal smoke and destruction raging across Devin's beloved city.   
  
Devin watched, while his brother was surely killed . . . While his home, and his very life burned in the aftermath of this strange occurence. He stood up, his eyes wide with shock, he stumbled over to the window. His hands gripping the wooden sill. Devins knuckles were white as snow, not letting his vice grip of the frame let go. Tears poured down his face, as he slowly kept on repeating, "no . . . NO!"  
  
Yet no one heard his whispered pleads for his brothers life, and his silent denials of the destruction of his home city, Zanarkand. His eyes closed, and he let the tears fall unrestrained like raindrops from a cloud . . . Devin, concentrated as he felt distant yet approaching rumbles, his eyes opened shocked. He saw tidal waves flowing in towards his school, he had no time to warn his friends when the sea broke the window and swept him from his very perch. The last thing he remembered was the swirl of strange lights, and a soft tug at his body as he was lifted up into the air. Oddly enough, he thought that what was lifting him up in the air, was the last person he wanted to see. Jecht . . . 


End file.
